Various techniques may be implemented to produce animations such as animated characters. For example, blend shape animation or other similar techniques may be used for producing animated character features such as facial expressions for movie and television production. Through such techniques, complex animations for a range of emotions may be produced from extensive libraries and may include several hundred to thousands of blend shapes. As such, a considerable amount of computational power and memory resources may be needed to produce animations for such projects.